commentarydbfandomcom-20200213-history
Jackie Hutchins
Pikmintric is a commentator who is a member of Order of the Dimwitted Doves. __TOC__ History Pikmintric started in August 2014 under the name "Silver720". At first, he ranged from bad to average, until his 6th commentary, where so much backlash came as he commentated on Dkunz Cartoons, in which, not too long after it's release,the commentary was deleted. He left the CC in January 2015, but came back for a tri-op with Illiniguy34 and Mike Johnston on Jason Murray Jr, which also received a lot of backlash, in which, it was commentated on by Rion "Rhino" Mills. After the tri-op, he left the CC and went onto doing reviews and countdowns, but until August, before returning to making commentaries, his commentary spirit came back when he and Evan Yeagy took down GEM99Show and exposed him for being a lying, manipulative prick. He came back in August 2015 to receive much better reception from the community, which led him to be added to The B-Team. But not too long after, he and his girlfriend, Lightish Red Gamer were both added to Order of the Dimwitted Doves. Shortly after, Jacob left The B-Team in favor of O.D.D. Avatars * Jakey (OC Avatar)(Main Avatar) * Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa) (Second Main Avatar) * Star Butterfly (Star Vs The Forces of Evil) * Aoi Asahina (Dangan Ronpa) * Toko Fukawa (Dangan Ronpa) * Ibuki Mioda (Dangan Ronpa 2) * Hiyoko Saionji (Dangan Ronpa 2) * Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) * Haruhi Fujioka (Ouran High School Host Club) Commentaries List of commentaries by Pikmintric People he commentated on * SammyClassicSonicFan * AlphaWolf115/ThatOnlyAlpha (full solo commentary and Co-Op with Raccoonman 900/George Raccoon) * MrConnman123 (co-op with GEM99Show) * Crash Bandicoot 64 * Matthais Unidostres * Dkunz Cartoons * TheMysteriousMrEnter * Jason Murray Jr. (Co-Op with Illiniguy34 and Mike Johnston) * Spike and Dandy/MikamiThePerfectMan665 * Killing over 9000 * TheMaverickGamer (Co-Op with OrphanOfTheMoon) * Dicaprio Delorean * CommentJack (Co-Op with Lightish Red Gamer) * TheWeeklyGeek * Azikira * Mindoutofsync People who commentated on him * Rion "Rhino" Mills * Zumpano * MidnightAnubis * The B-Team (MDXLR, Jormuntaries, and Coolboykain) * TheFieryHenry (Co-Op with Blueflame3500, one shot, and full commentary) * Blueflame3500 (Co-Op with TheFieryHenry and one shot) * Slothboy494 (Co-Op with Kristal Andrews) * Spy Scriber * Richardo Shilly Shally People he co-op'd with * GEM99Show * Illiniguy34 * Mike Johnston * OrphanOfTheMoon * Raccoonman 900/George Raccoon * Lightish Red Gamer Trivia * He is dating Lightish Red Gamer and is the father of TheMaverickGamer * He and Evan Yeagy took down GEM99Show and exposed him for who he really is. * He left the CC back in January of 2015 and then came back later in August of 2015. * He is a son of Scarlet Otaku and Louden Styles, a brother of Nightmare Kagamine, a nephew of Blazin'rants&commentaries and Kayden Marx, and a cousin of HarleyScalington. * His best friends on skype are HarleyScalington, Evan Yeagy, Zumpano, and DareDevilZombie * Also, due to Lightish Red Gamer, Zerarick is his father-in-law. * He is known for stealing Dr. Pepper from others, including TheMaverickGamer and Mike Johnston * His rap name is Pikimintricie Category:Commentators Category:Danganronpa Commentators Category:O.D.D Category:Otaku's Category:Males Category:Scarlett Family Category:Neckbeard Crew